


A Homecoming

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a simple march to demonstrate the might of the Inquisition’s forces, led by the commander of its forces. Considering the places she had gone, the battles she had fought, a march through Orlais was closer to a walk in the park than an actual mission. However, that could not stop Evie from fearing the worst every moment that Cullen was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homecoming

Evie stood on the steps leading to Skyhold’s main hall. The entirety of her body trembled with anxious anticipation, a quiver no amount of deep breaths or meditative thoughts could lessen. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, knuckles white from her tight grip with which they held each other. She had never been on this side of the waiting. Never once in all her time as Inquisitor had she been forced to watch the main gates with an unfaltering gaze, awaiting the return of the only person she longed to see most. She promised herself in that moment she was never tarry on her own return again. This waiting was cruel beyond measure and to prolong it for any reason was tantamount to torture.

It had been a simple march to demonstrate the might of the Inquisition’s forces, led by the commander of its forces. Considering the places she had gone, the battles she had fought, a march through Orlais was closer to a walk in the park than an actual mission. However, that could not stop Evie from fearing the worst every moment that Cullen was away. The Inquisition was loved by many but it still had its enemies. An attack on their forces, the death of countless soldiers, the assassination of the Inquisitor’s commander and (factually) rumoured lover would be a huge victory for those enemies. And a blow that would serve to cripple the Inquisition and utterly destroy its Inquisitor.

“You said the they had been spotted in the pass. That they would be here within the hour.” Evie turned panicked eyes to her ambassador. “Where are they?” She demanded, her voice rising with the anxiety within her.

“And it has been less than a half of an hour, your Worship.” Josephine pointed out kindly. “They will be here shortly. If you would prefer, you could retire to your garden to relax and I will have you informed the moment he, that is, _they_ have made it safely through the gate.” The ambassador offered Evie a knowingly sympathetic smile as she spoke, gesturing toward the grand doors to the main hall.

“No. I”ll wait here.” Evie insisted with a firm nod. “I can be quite patient when it’s called for.” She claimed, earning her a skeptically raised brow and amused grin from Josephine. A look that went unnoticed as Evie returned to anxious eyes to the gate.

A half hour came and went in the amount of time it takes for an age to pass. Evie had nearly chewed her lower lip to the point of bleeding. The single violet mallow she had been wearing had fallen away with her fingers raking through her scarlet locks to be crushed under her pacing boots. Every step was punctuated with a glance toward the gate and an exasperated sigh when she found it bereft of her love. This waiting could not go on. She was positive she would not survive it.

With her mind made up, Evie began to bound down the steps, ignoring Josephine’s called request to know where she was going and the questioning gazes of the small crowd. She was going to fetch her dear nuggalope, Marshmallow and ride until together they find her wayward commander and his troops for surely something had to have happened for their return to be taking this long.

Evie had just reached the bottom step when finally and mercifully the gates began to lift. Her legs nearly buckled from beneath her, the air was expelled from her lungs in one hard breath, and her trembling doubled. She tried to remind herself that her worry had been foolish and completely unnecessary given the nature of Cullen’s mission. But watching him walk toward her, a barely preservable smile touching his lips and lighting his eyes through his stoic expression, knowing that that smile was for her and her alone, she could not stop the tears of relief from pricking her eyes.

Without a thought of propriety or protocol, Evie launched herself into a full sprint toward Cullen. Squealing laughter of relief and joy burst from between her lips as she ran, a sound that was only silenced the moment she had leapt into his arms and sealed her lips over his.

Evie poured every ounce of love she possessed into their kiss, tangling her fingers into Cullen’s golden curls to hold his lips to hers and locking her ankles behind his back to keep their bodies as closely pressed together as possible. When the strong arms that were wrapped around her back slipped lower to take hold of her bottom, all the fear she had felt since his departure was transformed into a fervent need to re-familiarize herself with his perfect body. She bucked her hips at the same time as flicking her tongue out between their lips, trying to gain entrance to his mouth.

However, instead of opening his lips to her, Cullen pulled away with a small shake of his head. “We shouldn’t. Not here.” He whispered thickly, his hot breath washing over Evie’s kiss bruised lips and sending a shiver through her body. Despite his denial she could feel the way his body was responding to her, see that he had missed her as much as she had missed him and needed her as desperately as she needed him in the fire burning in his eyes.

Evie shook her own head, tightening her hold on Cullen’s body when she felt him start to lower her to the ground. His amber eyes darted around the yard, the tips of his ears and apples of cheeks turning pink as he peered into the faces of the audience Evie was sure they had. And while she knew she would be embarrassed beyond measure later, in that moment she couldn’t bring herself to care about the crowd of prying eyes. There was only Cullen.

Slipping her right hand from his hair, she cupped his cheek gently and coaxed his focus back to her. “I missed you, Cullen.” She breathed, leaning forward just enough to bump her freckled nose against his. “I was so scared that I’d never see you again.” Resting her forehead against his, she let her eyes slip shut and sighed deeply, basking in the feeling of once more having her body against his as it should always be. “Kiss me.” She begged, a blush burning her own cheeks despite herself as she spoke her next words. “Kiss me then take me to your bed. You’ve been gone for far too long. I need you.”

Once more the lovers joined in a kiss. Lips and tongues moved together in a dance as familiar to them as flying is to a bird. Cullen’s hands tightened their grip on Evie’s bottom, pulling her body flush to his. A growl rumbled low in his chest as Evie clenched her thighs around his hips, grinding her now aching cunt over his rapidly hardening cock. He turned quickly and began to carry Evie toward his tower and his bed to fulfill her ardent request.


End file.
